Starting New
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: James and Regulus look for their freedom under the ocean. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Hogwarts Assignment #9. _Lesson:_ Wizarding Geography, task 2. _Task:_ Write an Atlantis AU

365 Challenge. _Prompt:_ (title) Starting New

Insane Challenge. _Prompt:_ fantasy

* * *

 **Starting New**

 _1,796 words_

* * *

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Regulus asked for the millionth time. James ignored him, focusing on keeping their boat from tipping as he rowed them out in into the open water. He couldn't blame the younger man for his fear, after what happened to Sirius all those years ago… his ship found in shattered pieces. James knew that Regulus had feared the ocean ever since, but he didn't have time to deal with those fears now, not when they were so close to freedom.

After twenty minutes of rowing with a huffy Regulus pestering him with questions the entire time, James finally stopped and pulled two vials of silver liquid from his coat and offered one to his lover.

"Drink it," he said, uncorking his own vial.

Regulus gingerly took the bottle but made no attempt at drinking it, fixing James with a glare. "You don't actually expect me to drink this without an explanation, do you?"

James rolled his eyes. "I told you that I would protect you no matter what. This is how I do that." He held up his vial. "This potion will allow us to breathe underwater."

Regulus scoffed. "And then what? We hide in the ocean for the rest of our lives?"

"Better. We're going to find Atlantis."

"There's no such thing."

"There is, actually. I … I knew someone who had gone there. Please, Reg. It's our only chance." James watched him, his eyes pleading, until Regulus tipped the vial back and swallowed the silver potion. James mirrored his actions quickly.

Potion drunk and hands clasped together, they dove into the freezing waters and sank deep into the darkness. Both were instantly aware of the breaths they were taking as effortlessly as if they were still on the boat.

"Deeper," James demanded, pulling Regulus with him to the ocean floor. The fish parted as they swam past.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark," Regulus confessed.

James took his lover's hand and placed it on the conch he kept around his own neck.

"I can see…"

"It was a gift," James explained in a hushed voice, as though worried they might be overheard as they made their way through the maze of coral and kelp. "It's imbued with magic."

"That's handy," Regulus commented, and James knew from his tone that the conversation wasn't over. He would have more questions later.

:-:

It was over an hour before they found any sign that they were going the right way. James was thankful for the buoyancy of the water making their journey easier - had this been on land, Regulus wouldn't have lasted five minutes by foot.

He could feel that they were being watched before he saw the scouts. The fish and other sealife acted as if he and Regulus were everyday sights, and he wasn't sure if that was due to the shell's charms or whether the sealife was used to seeing humans walking amongst them now. But soon two muscular, shirtless, spear-wielding young men stood before him and Regulus, and he saw the shells around their necks too.

"Stop. Where have you come from?" the first of the scouts demanded of him.

James could feel Regulus pull of him, hiding behind. For someone so proud and arrogant, he was easily frightened. James stood his ground, even as the scouts aimed their spears toward him.

"I am James Potter, of the shore. I request an audience with your king."

The scouts shared a look.

"You know of our world?"

"I do." James held up his conch as proof. "I will explain all to the king."

Escorted by the scouts, James and Regulus were taken to Atlantis.

They could see the shimmering spell surrounding the kingdom from far away. Regulus was immediately in awe of it, and the palaze inside that looked as though it were made of sand and shells and coral. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and just as breathtaking as it had been described to James all those years ago.

When they were through the kingdom's gates, it seemed that gravity took ahold of them onces more.

"There is no water here," the first of the scount explained. "We will take you to the princess. You will not speak unless she asks a question of you."

"The princess," James questioned. "I asked to be taken to the king."

"The king is ill and sees no one outside of the royal household."

James tried not to let his fear show, especially to Regulus.

He had been told to find the king, to go to him if he ever needed help. Would the princess be as hospitable to two fugitives seeking asylum in her kingdom?

:-:

"May I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Lily."

James watched as a beautiful redhead took her seat atop a throne of black glass. The moment she locked eyes with him, he was mesmerized.

The princess was beautiful in a different way than Regulus. Reg was haughty and had sharp features. He knew from an early age that he was handsome and that knowledged tainted every interaction he'd had since. The princess, on the other hand, had gentle features and looked down at them with concern and fear, but not pity. She was naturally pretty without having to try hard like the women James was used to pining after him.

"Why have you come here?" she asked them, her voice soft but commanding. It echoed through the empty throne room.

"We humbly request asylum in Atlantis, your highness. We come from the surface, and if you send us back to the surface, we will be forced apart. Terrible things will happen to us."

"Who are you? How do you know of Atlantis?"

James hesitated, eying Regulus warily. There was a lot he wanted to tell him if they'd only had the time. It seemed like all they'd been doing since they got together was running or hiding, or both.

"My mother was born here. Euphemia. She met a man from the surface and left with him, about twenty-five years ago." James took the shell from his neck and held it out as proof. "She gave this to me before she died and told me to come here if I was ever trouble. She said your father would keep me safe, your majesty."

A grey-haired man wearing the royal blue tunic of the Atlantian army knelt by the princess' side.

"I remember Miss Euphemia, ma'am. She was a palace maid, your father would remember."

The princess kept her eyes on the men before her. For a long moment, James feared that she would send them away. And then what would become of them? The potion would wear off soon and they would need to get to the surface quickly.

"We do not take strangers in often…" the princess said warily. "Especially ones that seem to know so much of our world."

"I can vouch for these newcomers, your majesty," said another guard, younger than the first, as he pushed to the front of the crowd. James recognized him instantly and had to stop himself and Regulus from rushing to his side.

"This one," the guard said, pointing to Regulus, "is my brother."

"Sirius," Regulus said fondly, "what are you doing here? We thought you were dead."

"I tried to flee to the Americas and my ship was caught in a storm. The Atlantians welcomed me in, and I've made a home here." He smoothed down his tunic, grinning proudly. James had to admit that his old friend looked happier than he'd ever seen him when he was under his parents' rule.

"In light of this new information, the newcomers will be welcome," the princess announced. "Captain Black, you will show these gentlemen to the chambers nearest my own and fetch them food and clothes." She turned quickly to James. "I'll wish to speak to you both once you're settled in."

:-:

"You'll love it here," Sirius said, practically bouncing with excitement as he led them down one long corridor after the next. "There's so much to see. I'll give you a tour tomorrow, and Remus will want to meet you of course."

"Remus?" Regulus prodded.

"My husband. He's a scholar, so clever," he bragged.

"And that's … allowed?"

"Oh yes, Atlantians are quite open minded, as you'll come to find out." He stopped them in front of a pair of double doors. "But I see you two have alread found each other. I'm glad. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll go see to your meal."

:-:

The princess arrived at their chambers minutes after their supper was finished, and Regulus couldn't help but wonder if she'd had someone watching their door.

He liked the pretty redhead, he was ashamed to admit. James was ruggedly handsome and in a whole other class to this princess. She carried herself with the air that Regulus was familiar with from his upper class upbringing, but she didn't appear to look down on them. She sat with them, drinking tea, getting to know them, until the hour grew late.

"I confess, I enjoy your company," she began once their tea had gone cold. "I would like to spend more nights with the two of you."

Regulus looked to James, who seemed just as taken with the young woman. "We would love to spend more time with you as well, ma'am."

"Please, in private you may call me Lily. I'm in a difficult place, gentlement. You see, my father is very ill. The doctors say it's only a matter of time. My elder sister decided some months ago that Atlantis was not the place for her. She went up to the surface and has not returned. Which leaves me, all alone."

"That must be hard," Regulus said sympathetically. He knew the pain of losing a sibling, and the pressures of society.

"The council believes I need a spouse. They won't dare to push until my father has passed, and that gives me some time to decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I wonder, gentlemen, if you would be interested in such an arrangement."

James flushed comically. "What sort of arrangement?"

Lily smiled. "You two are together, are you not? I see the way you look at each other. Unless I am mistaken, I've caught you looking at me in such a way as well. I confess to finding you both handsome and intriguing. I think that together we three would make an unstoppable team."

"All three? Together?" Regulus clarified. He found himself more than a little interested in the idea.

"We wouldn't have to start right away," she said. "It's just something to think about."

Regulus nodded, glancing at his boyfriend. "And we will definitely think about it."


End file.
